


Hyperion Dinner

by Skybloodfox



Category: Borderlands (Video Games), Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Feminization, Humiliation, M/M, Masturbation, Public Masturbation, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Tags Are Hard, Verbal Humiliation, sub space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 10:18:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13925073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skybloodfox/pseuds/Skybloodfox
Summary: Jack has supper plans and Rhys has to get ready for their night out. They don't make it to dessert.Please for all that is sacred, read the tags.





	Hyperion Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> Please, please, please read the tags. Please.

‘ _We’re going out tonight. Come to my place to get ready.’_

Rhys stared at the message as he rode the elevator up to Jack’s penthouse. He had gotten it during lunch and flushed red. Vaughn had asked him if he was okay and Rhys mumbled a response that made his friend shrug. But all day he kept thinking about it and what it would mean.

He checked the time with his ECHO-Eye, it was a little after five thirty and Rhys knew they wouldn’t be leaving for supper before seven, maybe eight, if Rhys was lucky.

He walked down the hallway leading to Jack’s front door and used the bio-metric scanner to allow himself in. He stepped inside, blinking at how dark the house was.

“Lights,” He called and instantly the lights in the penthouse turned on, illuminating the floor to ceiling window revealing Elpis, the modern and sleek stainless steel kitchen, and the throw rug and couch that cost more then what Rhys made it five years.

He knew it because he had ordered it when he and Jack ruined the previous leather, and Jack let him buy whatever replacement sofa he wanted. Jack only raised an eyebrow when he finally got the bill, and Rhys sheepishly said it matched the rug on the floor.

Rhys wasn’t able to sit still for a week after that. Now if he wanted to make any big purchases, he had to get Jack’s express permission before hand. But that was in the past and in the present, Rhys was alone in the house and he needed to at least start getting ready if Jack was going to take him out.

He toed off his shoes, leaving them by the front door and headed for the bathroom. It was white, classical in design with a massive tub able to hold three people and a separate stall complete with multiple shower heads. There was a marble bench in the middle of the room, and a row of luxurious shampoos, conditioners, and body washes and a few bath bombs Rhys enjoyed.

He turned on the bath first, getting the temperature just right before he stepped back and started to strip off his clothing. He pulled off his vest, setting it on the bench, soon followed by unclipping his tie. He unbuttoned his shirt, folding it next to his vest. He sat down and pulled off his socks, then followed his pants and briefs, leaving him completely naked in the bathroom. He chanced a glance at the bathrooms mirror and blushed, looking away. He would look very different by the time the night was over.

Rhys turned his attention to the various bath bombs and oils. He picked up a soft blue bomb, rolling it in his hand before gently dropping it into the water. Within minutes it bubbled apart and the room smelled like orchid and summer lilac. Sweet, but not overwhelmingly so. He waited until the bath finally filled and he shut off the water. Carefully, he stepped into the bath and allowed himself to sink into the heat, sighing as he stretched out in the tub. He slipped under the water, and emerged seconds later, wiping his hair back from his forehead.

Shutting his eyes, Rhys relaxed in the water, feeling his muscles ease in the heat.

Distantly he heard the front door open and slam shut but Rhys didn’t open his eyes. He didn’t open them as he listened to heavy footfalls approach outside. He didn’t open them when the door to the bathroom opened and sneakered feet entered. When he felt a heavy hand rest on his head, Rhys opened his eyes.

Jack was staring down at him, a pleased smile on his lips. He leaned over, his other hand resting on the edge of the tub.

“How’s my favourite sweet girl?”

Rhys flushed red, he looked away and blamed the heat on the bath. “I’m good.”

“Have you been in the bath long, princess?”

“No. I just got in.” Rhys answered truthfully.

“Good,” Jack stroked his wet slick hair. “I want you soft and sweet for tonight. Understand?”

“Yes, Daddy.” Rhys whispered.

“Good girl,” Jack pressed a kiss to his forehead and Rhys leaned into the touch. “I’ll come back in twenty minutes.”

“Okay.” Rhys sighed. Jack stroked his hair once more before he left the bathroom, leaving the door wide open. Rhys sunk back into the water, listening more than watching as Jack entered the bedroom and started to move things around. He hummed to himself, letting his fingers trail along the water’s edge. He flexed his toes under the water’s surface, rolling his head side to side as he felt his muscles ease one by one.

Honestly Rhys wasn’t sure when they started down this road. He liked to think it was one night when they were watching porn. One of the men was wearing a short skirt and a frilly top and the other man was fucking him ruthlessly. Rhys had chewed on his bottom lip, squirming on Jack’s fat cock when Jack had forced him onto his belly, fucking him hard while Rhys watched the video. He’d come so hard, moaning and clenching down on Jack’s dick, that Jack had whispered into his ear afterward: “You’re just a dirty little thing, aren’t you, _Princess_.”

Rhys squirmed in the water, squeezing his eyes shut as he thought about the video and Jack’s voice. He ran his hands under the water, barely causing the water to ripple as he reached up and placed his mechanical and physical hand on his chest. He brushed his thumbs over his hardened nipples, letting out a soft sigh as he gently teased and plucked them.

He heard heavy footfalls and he glanced to the door. Jack was moving back and forth in the bedroom and Rhys licked his lips, his flesh hand moving down to cup his hardening erection. He wasn’t supposed to touch himself. Not without Jack’s permission, but there was something about the scent of summer lilacs that left him horrifically horny and aching.

He spread his legs under the water, raising his knees slightly as he stroked him hardening cock, tilting his head back as he lazily thrust into his hand. The heat, the scent, all of it was working for him. If he could cum before Jack returned, then tonight would be a dream.

“What are you doing, _Princess_?” Jack purred from the doorway.

Rhys sloshed in the water, his face burning with shame at being caught and his cock twitched. He let go of his prick, averting his gaze as Jack strolled toward him.

“I asked you a question, Kitten,” Jack said and Rhys swallowed, looking anyway but the man.

“I’m sorry, Daddy, I-I,” Rhys stumbled.

“Answer my question, baby, or I’m dragging you out of the tub and you’ll spend the rest of the night on your knees with your hands tied behind your back and being fucked with a sex toy, do I make myself clear.”

Rhys looked up to Jack, shaking slightly, his lashes wet with water. “I was… I was…”

Jack tilted his head, his eyes almost overwhelming in their intensity.

“I was rubbing my, my….” Rhys squirmed in the water, looking away as he mumbled the words he knew Jack wanted to hear. “I was rubbing my clit.”

“Yeah?” Jack reached into the water and Rhys gasped, clutching the edges of the tub as Jack’s hand stroked and touched his cock.

“Y-yeah,” Rhys moaned.

“Did I give you permission to touch yourself?” Jack twisted his hand and Rhys lifted his hips, his mouth falling open.

“N-no.”

“Who’s allowed to touch your private places, huh, Rhysie?” Jack tightened his hand and Rhys tipped his head back, rutting against the grip and moaning.

“J-Jus, Just you.” Rhys stuttered. He sighed as Jack’s grip loosened but still kept pumping his cock.

“That’s right. Just me. So you have to tell me, which do you want? The chastity device and a spanking, or a plug and a spanking?”

Rhys froze. He turned to the man, whining low in his throat as Jack leisurely stroked him. “Not the chastity, please, no,” Rhys begged.

“I don’t know. It would keep you from touching yourself. Or maybe that’s the problem, you just can’t keep your hands away from your clit all day long, touching and stroking yourself, cuming over and over, is it true? Is that the case, kitten?” Jack’s voice was low and dangerous.

Rhys shook his head. He clenched Jack’s wrist, holding tight as he felt his balls tighten at the threat and words.

“Daddy, please, I’m going to cum,” the words spilled past Rhys’s lips and Jack let go. Rhys collapsed into the bath, shaking. He took several deep breaths, trying to calm his heart when he felt Jack’s hand in his hair.

Jack smiled. “That’s my good girl. You told me you were going to come, so as a reward, you’ll just get a spanking tonight.”

“Thank you, Daddy.” Rhys whispered, his lashes fluttering.

Jack stood up. He picked up a fluffy towel and unfolded it. “Come on, Princess. Time’s a wasting and we need to get you dressed.”

Wordlessly, Rhys slowly stood up on shaky legs. He held onto Jack’s shoulder as he stepped out, his erection bobbing angrily against his belly. Jack dried him roughly, ignoring his cock drooling cock, instead focusing on his smooth legs. Jack whistled when he ran a rough hand along the pale length.

“The waxing worked, huh, babe.”

“Yes,” Rhys braved a smile as Jack stood back up. His hair was dried and Jack wrapped the towel around Rhys.

“Into the bedroom, sweetheart.”

They left the bathroom and entered the bedroom, Jack’s hand on the small of his back. Laid out on the bed was a fresh pair of stockings and garter, a black velvet sweetheart dress with a ruffled skirt, kitten heels, and a black cardigan. It was fairly conservative, but it showed Jack fully intended for them to go out to supper in one of the more higher class restaurants Helios offered.

Jack’s hand drifted away from his back and took the towel with it, leaving Rhys naked in the bedroom. Jack slunk to a chair, casually throwing himself into it. He spread his legs wide and tapped the arms of the chair. He grinned.

“Get to it, _Princess.”_

Rhys nodded. Without being told he picked up the black garter belt and hooked it around his waist, mindful of his painful erection. He sat on the edge of the bed, taking one of the stockings and carefully pulled it over his toes and foot, ankle and then up his calve and his long legs until they were perfectly stretched. He ran his hands over it, smoothing it out in some parts and clipped it into place with the garter belt. He repeated it with his other stocking, this time letting himself fall back onto the bed as he stretched his silk encased leg. He sighed, rubbing his thighs together and enjoying how _nice_ it felt. He sat up, spreading his legs, his hands supporting him from behind as he watched Jack slowly jerk himself in his jeans.

“No panties?” Rhys licked his lips as Jack slightly lifted his hips.

“None. You don’t deserve them for playing with yourself like that in the bathroom where anybody could walk in.” Jack growled.

Rhys dipped his head. “Yes, Daddy.”

“Finished getting dressed.”

Rhys raised from the bed and sat at the makeup counter set up in the corner for him. With practiced ease he painted his lips red, avoiding the blush, and just a hint of eyeliner and eye shadow. Next he brushed his hair, styling it into something modern but not his traditional slicked back look. No, he parted it and framed it just so it short but androgynous.

When he finished, he noticed Jack’s hand had stilled in his pants, and the man’s eyes had darkened.

Trembling slightly, Rhys stood up from the makeup counter and picked up the dress. He stepped into it, pulling it up, shivering as the material rubbed against his cock, teasing him. Rhys took several deep breaths, calming himself before he continued. He slipped his arms into the shoulder straps, and leaned back as he tried to pull the zipper all the way up. When he couldn’t, he looked to Jack.

“Can you get my zipper? Please?”

Jack rose, his pants unbuckled and clinging to his hips. Without a word, he zipped up the rest of Rhys’s dress. As soon as it was done, Rhys pulled away. He avoided Jack’s eyes as he slipped on the small heels, and he turned to the wall as he pulled on the black cardigan. He fidgeted with it for a moment, careful it didn’t catch in the metallic joints of his fingers. When Jack still hadn’t said anything, Rhys turned around, his gaze on the floor.

“A-Are you going to get changed, Daddy?” Rhys whispered, his voice soft.

“Turn around.”

Rhys whimpered but did as he was told. He braced his hands against the wall, his head bowed.

“Don’t move.” Jack ordered.

Rhys made a sound in the back of his throat. He stood there, listening as Jack shed his layers of clothing before the man padded out of the room. Rhys glanced from the corner of his eye when he heard the shower start up. He dropped his gaze to the ruffles of his skirt. With them, there was no way of telling if Rhys had an erection or not. It was their little secret.

The showered ended and Rhys shifted on his feet, waiting patiently even as he checked his echo and it said six thirty. Rhys wrinkled his nose, shutting it down when the shower ended and bare feet slapped against the ground. Jack returned to the room. He felt Jack’s gaze on his back. There was more shuffling of clothing.

“Turn around, kitten.”

Rhys let go of the wall and slowly turned, blinking at the black slacks, black shirt, and black dress coat Jack was wearing. The top three buttons of his shirt were open, revealing his tanned and a hint of chest hair. Jack held out his hand and Rhys obediently walked toward him. Jack dropped the matching yellow cufflinks into his palms.

Wordlessly, Rhys slipped them into place on the cuffs of Jack’s shirts and when he finished, he stepped back, his hands demurely folded in front of him.

Jack looked Rhys up and down before he tilted his head. “If you behave tonight, Daddy will give you a treat. Would you like that?”

“Yes, Daddy.” Rhys breathed, raising his voice just slightly. It was a breathy answer, and almost feminine in tone.

“And if you misbehave, I will punish you. Do you understand?”

“Yes, Daddy.” Rhys cast his gaze to the floor. 

 A hand reached out and tipped his jaw up. Rhys blinked owlishly at Jack. “Who’s my good little girl?”

“Me, Daddy.” Rhys licked his red stained lips.

“That’s right, baby. Let’s go. We have reservations.”

 

* * *

 

Rhys walked with Jack, his hand curled around the man’s arm, his gaze focused on the floor ahead of him. He didn’t like looking around; he was afraid that he would catch someone’s eyes and he would be recognized. He told this to Jack after the first time they had gone for a walk and Rhys had refused to leave the apartment afterwards, not even when Jack offered to give him his own department within Helios. So now Rhys watched the floor while Jack led them.

“We’re here,” Jack murmured under his breath.

Rhys lifted his head, blinking slowly at the blacked out windows. The glass doors with gold edges were opened for them and they stepped inside in to a softly light and incredibly rich interior. Soft classical music was being played on a small stage. There were tables scattered around and booths hidden from prying eyes, and people dripping in diamonds and the latest fashions were quietly murmuring to one another at their tables.

A hostess in her thirties approached them with slick back strawberry blonde hair and wearing a suit jacket with no undershirt, slacks, and four inch heels. She smiled sweetly at them.

“Good evening, Sir, Madam.” She said.

Rhys looked away, his grip slightly tighter on Jack’s elbow.

“Please follow me.”

Jack led Rhys through the quiet crowds, some conversations died at the sight of Jack while a few people raised their glasses to him in greeting. There were a few looks at Rhys and his ears burned when he caught two women lean close and whisper to each other, gesturing to his neck and shock of blue tattoos peeking past his cardigan.

Rhys swallowed as they finally reached a booth in a quiet corner, hidden from sight. Jack let Rhys slip in first, then joined him. They were given their menus and the woman left. As soon as she stepped away, Jack’s hand slipped underneath the gold embroidered table cloth and rested on the outside of Rhys’s ruffles.

Rhys squeezed his thighs together. His erection had managed to go down when they’d ridden the elevator down and he’d been grateful.

“Pull it up, or I’m ripping it,” Jack said quietly. He held the menu in his other hand flipping through it and looking completely and utterly bored.

Rhys squirmed on the seat, flushing red. He waited for a second before he gulped and reached underneath the table cloth, drawing the fabric up to bunch just under his waist. He felt Jack’s warm hand rub against the silk of his stockings, and toy with the clips of his garter belt, gently tugging on them and letting them slap against his skin.

He jumped when the hostess returned with water and Rhys gulped. He didn’t hear her speak over his pounding heart.

“I will have the stake, rare, with roasted potatoes with, hmmmm… what red do you suggest?”

“If I may, we have a syrah that just came in this morning from the inner planets. It’s delicious.” The hostess cooed.

“Excellent. My companion will have the Cornish hens and wild mushrooms, with a white wine. I trust your selection.” Jack handed the women back the menu. She plucked Rhys’s untouched menu from the table.

“Of course, sir, madam, I will be back with your wine shortly.” She said before she left.

Jack’s hands dipped inward toward the heat of Rhys’s thighs and Rhys slammed his thighs shut, trapping Jack’s hand. Jack shot him a look and Rhys mutely shook his head.

“Be a good girl, and spread your legs.” Jack whispered.

When Rhys didn’t and gave Jack a pleading look, Jack leaned close, nosing Rhys’ ear. “Little girls don’t get their deserts if they misbehave. They get _punished_. Is that what you want, baby girl?”

“N-No, Daddy,” Rhys whispered, ducking his head. He sent a furtive glance to any of the other tables that could possibly look in on them.

“Then spread them. I won’t ask again.”

Rhys swallowed. He took a shallow breath and slowly inched his thighs open. He squirmed on the seat, the blush on his cheeks spreading to his ears and neck as Jack cupped his dick and balls. His cock came to life, rapidly thickening and hardening in Jack’s grasp. He bit his bottom lip as Jack chuckled darkly.

“Aren’t you the eager little slut?” Jack hissed into his ear.

Rhys shook his head, looking desperately for anybody that could be coming. He leaned closer to Jack, his fingers curling in the sleeve of his jacket, their noses touching.

“I-I’m not a—”

“Here we go, Sir, Madame.” The woman reappeared and Rhys startled. Jack shot her a winning smile as she poured their wines into their glasses, while he lazily teased the head of Rhys’s cock with his thumb. Rhys gripped Jack’s wrist tighter.

“You guys have some waiting list,” Jack said conversationally. “Me and my girl had to wait months to get in here.”

“I am so sorry to hear that, Sir. I will make sure to pass on a comment to management about the wait. That should not have happened.” She said apologetically.

Jack pressed hard into the slit of Rhys’s cock, and Rhys gasped, sitting up straighter. The woman blinked at Rhys before she smiled a knowing smile.

“The ladies is to the left past the musicians.”

“T-Thank you,” Rhys swallowed.

“Your meal will be here shortly, sir. Madam.” She said and left them once more.

Amused, Jack let go of Rhys’s cock and picked up his glass of wine instead. He took a sip of it, savouring the flavour. Rhys trembled, staring at his glass, arousal nipping at his body while he struggled to take control of himself. That is until Jack dropped his voice low.

“Show me.”

Rhys snapped his head to Jack, his eyes widening. He flushed, his skin darkening red. “H-Here?”

“I won’t ask again.”

Rhys swallowed. Reluctantly, he squirmed back in his seat and lifted the gold table cloth, hiking his dress up higher and revealing his drooling erection. It was an angry shade of red and twitching faintly, already the tip was leaking small beads of cum.

“Go on.” Jack nodded.

Lashes fluttering and ashamed at himself, Rhys looked around, nervous and horny. He reached with his flesh hand, sighing in relief as he squeezed his cock. He ran his fingers up and down his length, his chest rising and falling quicker as he used his own cum as lubricant. Rhys hesitated, glancing to Jack.

“It’s okay, baby girl, Daddy’s here.” Jack purred.

Nodding, Rhys resumed pumping his cock. He flinched at how loud it sounded and he desperately tried to keep the noise down, even as his mouth parted. He squirmed on the seat, looking to Jack who seemed content to just watch.

When he felt the hand around his jaw, Rhys leaned into the touch, his mouth hungry as Jack kissed him, their tongues tangling. Rhys parted with a soft pant.

“Can I come, Daddy? Please?”

“Yes, baby,” Jack soothed.

Rhys bowed his head, hiding his face in Jack’s shoulder as his hips rocked into his fist, chasing the building orgasm, his balls tightening against his body. He felt Jack placing kisses along his neck as he stumbled, biting the coats material as he came, cum spurting out and covering his fingers as he fucked his fist.

He slowed, panting, his eyes falling half shut as he almost collapsed against Jack. He felt large hands gently push him back and fingers brush away the hair form his face.

“Princess?”

Rhys swallowed. He met Jack’s gaze and almost moaned at the heat he saw in them. When he could speak, he whispered.

“Yes, Daddy?”

“Your make up is a mess,” Jack whispered.

“I-I’ll go fix it.” Rhys managed.

Jack smiled and pressed a kiss to his ear. “And wash your hands, you got cum all over your fingers. When we get home, I’m going to fuck your cunt. Hard. Do you understand?”

A tremor ran through Rhys’s body at the words. He nodded mutely. Without saying anything, he pushed down his skirt and slowly stood up, clenching his fists and took his pocket purse and left their little hideaway. He walked past the tables, glancing every now and then at the people. Nobody paid him any attention, not even a glance and Rhys was relieved as he made it to the woman’s bathroom.

He sent a prayer of thinks when he discovered it was empty.

He quickly washed his hands. He reapplied his lipstick, and touched up the eye shadow around his eyes. He gave himself a once over before he left the bathroom. On his way back to the table, a waiter was placing down their plates and Rhys gave a nervous smile as he slid back into the booth, clutching his cardigan just a bit tighter.

They ate in relative silence, Jack muttering about something going wrong with research and development. Rhys listened, taking the moments to gently tease the other man or comment on the topic. They were subdued, quiet. Like a regular couple going out on a regular date. It was a horrific kink for Jack and it drove Rhys up the wall.

As Rhys played with the last wild mushroom, chasing it across his plate, he knew Jack would wreck him tonight for this. He could already picture it: Jack holding him against the elevator wall, or bending him over the couch. Rhys would be surprised if they even made it to the bedroom.

“What’cha thinking about, Princess?” Jack ran last piece of steak through the blood on his plate.

Rhys put down his fork. He dabbed his lips, mindful of his lipstick and leaned close to Jack. The man tilting his head as he brought the stake to his lips.

“Where you’ll fuck me when we get home.” Rhys whispered, his gaze downcast.

Jack stilled.

“I don’t think we’ll make it to the bedroom. I think you want my boy pussy too much.” On the last word, his gaze flicked up and he felt his breath catch at the hard look in Jack’s eyes.

Jack leaned close. “Little girls don’t use bad words like that.”

“I think you’ll force me down, and make me take your big, fat, cock.” Rhys continued, not looking away, his voice a breath.

“Is that what you want, baby? You want Daddy to fuck you right here in the restaurant?” Jack hissed.

Rhys looked away, his cheeks red. “N-No.”

“Are you sure? Because that is what is going to happen if you keep this up, young lady. And here I thought you would get a reward for being so good, but I should have known a greedy little cock slut like yourself wouldn’t be able to behave in public.” Jack’s tone bordered on vicious.

Rhys swallowed, rocking in his seat at the words. He looked everywhere but Jack’s face. His words fumbled past his lips as he struggled to respond. “I-I-I didn’t mean, I,”

Jack raised his fingers and snapped them. He waited, his jaw tight as the Hostess came and asked if there was any trouble. Jack handed her his credit card. Rhys stared at lap as Jack paid for them.

“We’re going.” Jack said bluntly.

Rhys nodded and stood up, slightly raising his head to watch Jack’s back as they left the restaurant. Jack stalked ahead of him back towards the executive elevator and Rhys clenched his metallic fingers, nervous. He hadn’t meant to make the man so angry, he just wanted to play a little, tease Jack. But it backfired and he felt horrible. Suddenly Jack turned down one of the narrow alleyways and before Rhys could ask what was going on, Jack grabbed him and jerked him behind a dumpster.

Rhys gasped, fumbling as Jack forced him against the wall, the man’s hand around his mouth while the other hiking his skirt up and exposing his naked backside. Rhys muffled, pawing at the wall, panicked as Jack’s hand jerked his thigh open and kicked his feet apart. He stilled when he felt how hard Jack was against the back of his thigh.

“You tease too much, cupcake.” Jack hissed against his face. Rhys whimpered in response. His heart skipped when he heard Jack shifting behind him. The sound of tearing a wrapper seemed to echo in the alleyway and Rhys whimpered against as he felt two slick fingers push into his ass. “Relax because this is all you’re getting.”

Rhys shut his eyes, trembling as he nodded very faintly and tried to ignore where they were, that anybody could walk past the dumpster and see them, that any loud noises could attract attention. Jack kicked his legs again and Rhys pressed against the wall, squirming as the fingers scissored him opened. He willed his ass to relax, breathing heavily behind Jack’s hand.

He sagged against the cold steel when the fingers left him and curled his toes in his kitten heels as Jack’s hand clutched his waist, his cock slowly sliding in. Rhys ground his jaw, squeezing his eyes shut. It burned  and there wasn’t enough lube and Rhys wasn’t going to be able to sit down tomorrow. Jack grunted behind him, the hand on his waist moved to wrap around his hips and hold him in place while Jack rutted into him fast and hard. Rhys pressed his forehead against the wall, the hand pressed against his mouth holding back his groans and whimpers of pain.

“Fucking teasing me like that, using such filthy words, this is where you belong: right next to a dumpster having your pussy fucked by anybody who’ll walk by.” Jack growled into the back of his head.

Rhys almost buckled, trembling at the words, his stomach clenching at the words as his cock twitched in interest. He shook his head in denial.

“No?” Jack mocked. “Let’s just see about that?” He pulled out of Rhys and Rhys sagged against the wall, trembling. Jack turned him around and forced him onto his knees. Rhys clutched his thighs, looking up  as Jack rubbed his cock against Rhys’ mouth, smearing his lipstick. “Open up, slut.”

Ashamed, Rhys opened his mouth, bracing himself against strong thighs as Jack’s hands sunk into his hair and pushed him forward. Rhys wrinkled his nose at the taste, his tongue flattening and he suckled, gagging when Jack suddenly rocked into his face. Rhys pulled off, coughing. He felt Jack cup his face and hair and tilt his head up.

Jack’s thumb wiped against his lower lip, leaving a trail of lipstick down his chin. Rhys slowly blinked and opened his mouth wide, letting Jack’s cock back into his mouth. He bobbed his head, his lips hallowing as he suckled. Jack’s hands were in his hair, stroking his cheeks and ears. He could hear the man above him muttering what a good girl he was, what a sweet little slut.

When Jack’s hands suddenly tightened, Rhys opened his mouth wider, holding on as Jack started to fuck his mouth. He squeezed his eyes shut, gagging every now and then when Jack’s cock went too far and teased his throat. He could feel tears building at the corner of his eyes and he whimpered.

He gasped, clutching Jack’s hips as the man forced him to swallow his cock, pushing Rhys so his nose was buried in Jack’s pubic hair. Rhys swallowed around the hard length, trembling as Jack moaned above him, coming down his throat and mouth. He swore he was starting to see little black dots when Jack suddenly pushed him back and Rhys gasped, some of the cum spilling past his lips to drip down his mouth and onto his dress. He whimpered, rocking slightly on his knees as he looked up to see Jack.

Jack wasn’t looking at him. Instead he was looking around them, panting. He finally looked down at Rhys, his gaze softening somewhat.

“Can you stand?”

Rhys offered his hands and Jack hauled him to his feet. Rhys stumbled at first, the blood returning to his legs. He hid his face from the man, even when Jack shushed him and kisses his cheek.

“Let’s go home, yeah?”

Rhys nodded, blinking as a fat tear rolled down his cheek soon followed by another one. Jack pulled off his coat and wrapped it around Rhys, leading him toward the executive elevator.

As soon as they were inside, Rhys pulled away from Jack and sniffled again, more tears coming as he looked everywhere but where Jack stood. Jack let him stand in the corner until they reached the penthouse and Jack gently heard him out and toward the door.

The first step inside the penthouse, Rhys’s bottom lip trembled.

The second step inside the house, he whined, low and distressed.

The third step Jack was holding him tightly while Rhys broke down in his arms.

Jack rubbed his back, letting Rhys cry. He pressed kisses to his ear, his cheek and his neck, listening to the shaky sobs until finally Rhys stopped, hiccupping every now and then. Jack just rocked him, waiting patiently.

Finally, Rhys lifted his head, his eyes puffy, his makeup running and ruined, his lips still swollen from sucking Jack’s cock. “I-I-I didn’t mean to ruin-ruin supper,” he sniffled.

“You just wanted to play?” Jack stroked Rhys’s hair.

Rhys nodded, he leaned in for another hug and Jack let him. “I’m sorry, I know you wanted to go there for a while and I ruined our night out.”

“Princess, no, Rhysie.” Jack soothed. He kissed Rhys’s ear again. “Look at me.”

Hiccuping again, Rhys lifted his head. His bottom lip quivered as he stared into Jack’s eyes.

“Baby, I was going to fuck you in the bathroom afterwards,” Jack mused and Rhys flushed, looking away. “Maybe have you blow me under the table during desert,” Rhys shied away and Jack laughed. Jack caught Rhys by his chin and tilted his head up so they were once more eye to eye. “Are you okay?”

Rhys swallowed. He squirmed as his hips throbbed. “M…”

“Speak up, Daddy has to know these things.” Jack gently chided.

“My… my bum hurts, Daddy. And my throat, too.” Rhys whispered.

Jack’s hands slid down to cup Rhys’s ass through his dress, slipping underneath the frills to tease his crack and puckered entrance. Rhys shuddered and tried to wiggle away from the fingers. Jack kissed his lips and Rhys sighed.

“I ruined my dress and stockings,” Rhys mumbled.

“I’ll buy you new ones.” Jack promised. He kissed Rhys’s mouth again, his tongue flickering against his lips. Rhys’s breath caught and his mouth opened but Jack pulled away. “Go into the bathroom. We’ll have a shower and then a bath, and Daddy will make all the pain go away. How does that sound?”

“Good, really good.” Rhys smiled. “Thank you Daddy.”

“Anything for my little girl.” Jack kissed his forehead.

END

 PS: Find me on [Tumblr](http://skybloodfox.tumblr.com/)

  

 

 

     


End file.
